


Epertorta

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010-ben a the GazettE turnéját Ruki betegsége miatt meg kellett szakítani.</p>
<p>Reita egy este beállít az énekeshez, hogy felvidítsa, de az ajándék, amit magával visz, nem éppen a legjobb választás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epertorta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strawberry Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729335) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami)



> Bétázta: myvision4free.

Rukiról mindenki tudta, hogy utálja az epret. Még a vak is észrevehette, hogy összerázkódik, valahányszor valamilyen epres finomságot lát, sőt, még a szagától is émelygett. Egyszer egy dedikáláson nem sok híja volt, hogy elhányja magát az egyik rajongólány epres samponjának illatától. Sőt, Ruki még az eper alakú dolgokat is gyűlölte, ezért sohasem járt olyan lánnyal - pedig Japánban olyat igazán nehéz volt találni -, akinek akár csak egy epermintás hajcsatja, bugyija vagy jegyzetfüzete lett volna.

Rukiról mindenki tudta, hogy utálja az epret - kivéve Reitát, aki túl szétszórt volt ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen horderejű információ eljuthasson az agyáig. Így történhetett, hogy amikor meglátogatta a betegeskedő énekest az otthonában, egy hatalmas eperkrémes, valódi eprekkel díszített tortával állított be. A szerencsétlen beteg fintorogva nézte, ahogy a konyhapultra tette és kibontotta a csomagot.

Rukinak alig volt hangja, nem is volt szabad beszélnie, hogy kímélje a hangszálait, így a bandatársai és barátai látogatásai rendszerint rövidek és nagyon furcsák voltak. Folyton pantomimeznie kellett, vagy egy papírra firkálnia, esetleg telefonkijelzőre pötyögnie azt, amit mondani akart. Utálta ezt, és igazán örült, hogy legalább Koron megérti őt szavak nélkül is.

\- Gondoltam, ma este ünnepelhetnénk - jelentette be vigyorogva a basszusgitáros.

Ruki sóhajtott, leült a konyhaasztalhoz - tüntetőleg háttal a fertelmes tortának -, és az arcát a kezébe temette.

_Mégis mit akar ez a bolond ünnepelni éppen ma?_

\- Ha nem lennél beteg, elvinnélek valami horrorfilmre. De inkább ne menjünk sehová, nem akarom, hogy véletlenül bármi baja is legyen a hangszálaidnak - hablatyolt tovább a barna hajú férfi, miközben vágott egy szeletet a tortából, Ruki pedig őszintén nem értette, mire a felhajtás. - Szóval inkább csak maradjunk itthon. Útközben hazafelé beszaladtam a videotékába, és kivettem a teljes Fűrész sorozatot, remélem, az megteszi esti programnak. Ha csaj lennél, könnyebb dolgom lenne, mármint nekik tök mindegy, milyen filmet hoz az ember, amíg nyálasan romantikus, de neked van rendes ízlésed is. Ami igazán jó, csak nehéz eltalálni, hogy mi tetszene neked.

\- _Mondjuk az, ha nem epertortát hoznál_ \- gondolta Ruki.

A basszusgitáros elővett egy desszertes villát a fiókból, majd odavitte a tortaszeletet Rukinak, és letette elé az asztalra.

\- Jó étvágyat! - mondta vidáman. Ruki pedig nyelt egy nagyot. Neki ezt most tényleg meg kellene ennie? Hiszen a torta undorítóan nézett ki! De Reita olyan boldog várakozással nézte őt, még a két kezét is összetette, az énekesnek egyszerűen nem volt szíve megbántani őt. Óvatosan és lassan a villáért nyúlt, de habozott megkóstolni az édességet. Hogy időt nyerjen, mutogatva megkérdezte Reitát, hogy ő nem eszik-e.

\- Ja, nem, köszi - mosolygott a basszusgitáros. - Tudod, hogy az ilyesmi nem az én világom, igazából csak egy-két féle sajttortát szeretek, az ilyen gyümölcstortáktól a hideg ráz ki engem.

\- _Engem is_ \- sóhajtott magában Ruki, majd újra megmarkolta a villáját, bár a késztetés, hogy megmondja Reitának, mennyire gyűlöli az epertortát, igazán nagy volt. Főleg, mert éppen a basszusgitáros nem volt ezzel tisztában. Már együtt voltak néhány éve, mégsem jutott el ennek az idiótának az agyáig ez az igen fontos információ.

Reita hirtelen közel hajolt hozzá, és egy óvatos csókot nyomott a szájára.

\- Boldog évfordulót! - mondta vidáman, majd odatáncolt a hűtőhöz, hogy kivegyen belőle magának egy árpateát, Rukinak egy vitaminos vizet.

Az alacsony énekes hirtelen borzalmasan kezdte el érezni magát. Évforduló? Szóval ezért a torta, ezért akart Reita programot szervezni mára, és ezért volt ilyen szokatlanul vidám. Hiszen ma van az évfordulójuk, ma négy éve, hogy elkezdtek randizni. És Ruki erről teljesen megfeledkezett, nem is vett semmit a másiknak.

Rámosolygott a basszusgitárosra, mintha megköszönné, és ő is boldog évfordulót kívánna. Ezúttal habozás nélkül a süteményért nyúlt, és egy falatot a szájába tett a villával. Borzalmas íze volt, úgy érezte, hogy menten felfordul a gyomra, de lenyelte, sőt, még sikerült is olyan arcot vágnia, hogy Reita azt higgye, ízlik neki. Mert most már igazán nem tehetett mást, még ha bele is hal, meg kell ennie azt a nyomorult tortát.

_Még ha bele is hal._

Ha már elfelejtette az évfordulójukat, legalább nem veszi el a másik örömét.

 

Hajnali kettőkor Reita kétségbeesetten telefonált a kórház ügyeletére, hogy mit csináljon, mert az élettársa már órák óta folyamatosan hány.


End file.
